


I listen

by BendyDick



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I just like it, if people read it I will be shocked, my own writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl hears ghosts that no one else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I listen

**Author's Note:**

> My own stuff but I blame Ursula for it.

There are ghosts in my head. I wish you could hear them too. They sit in there and talk to me when I am lonely. Who they are I don’t know but it never seemed important to ask. They have been there since I could remember. They are my friends when the girls laugh at my clothes, they are my family when my mommy drinks too much. They don’t scare me anymore. When their cold hands press into my thoughts and their voices ring through my ears I no longer cry.

They didn’t mean to hurt my brother. He said something he shouldn’t have. They wouldn’t let me know what, just that it was mean. Maybe if you could hear them they’d tell you. They don’t like other people though and when the boy down the street comes asking for me they hide and I can’t prove that they are there living inside my mind. 

Each one has a home, each one has a story. Sometimes at night when the wind blows angry threats at my windows they whisper them to me. Such interesting tales about war and far away places.mommy says I shouldn’t tell other people, she slaps me when I do. Yesterday she washed my mouth out with the yellow hand soap. I cried, my ghosts comforted me. 

Sometimes they know things. Things I didn’t tell them, like how my dog died or my great, great grandma. They say their bodies stopped working. That their hears stopped ticking and there brains went black. It scared me to think about it like that. They told me I would die to. I would see nothing but black. 

I found myself on the roof today. It was raining and windy. I didn’t like it up there with the clouds so dark. They told me to jump. It will be fun they said. The wind wouldn’t stop screaming and I wanted to listen to it. It told me to go inside where it was warm and safe. Still the ghosts kept shoving and pushing till my toes were at the edge. I tried to tell them no. I screamed for my daddy. No one came to get me though and my feet toppled over. 

The hospital smells strange but they have yummy jello. It’s green and there are pieces of fruit that are stuck in it. The ghost told me not to eat it though, they said I didn’t deserve it. I hadn’t done what they wanted and they were mad at me. I never thought they’d make me cry. When the nurse came and saw I hadn’t touched my jello she asked if I wanted something else. I tried to explain the ghosts didn’t want me to have nice things. She told my mom and my mom spanked me. 

Mrs. Higgins is my teacher, she heard the ghosts too. She called me to the front of the class room because they were being so loud. Their voices kept screaming, telling me to leave. She asked me to repeat what I said over and over again. She couldn’t understand why I kept telling her it wasn’t me. I thought she heard them, I thought she could help me, instead she yelled at me and sent me to the office. They sent me home for being disrespectful.

A fire broke out at my house. The ghosts took my outside and we watched it burn. They sang songs to me and told me not to go back in even when I heard my dog barking. I wanted to save him, he kept barking but every time I moved they yelled at me to stay. They scared me. 

My dog died, so did my fish and my mother’s cat. She blamed me for it. The firefighters told her someone lit the blinds on fire and poured oil across the couch. I told them it wasn’t me, that I was sleeping. My brother lied and said he saw me with matches. I hate him. So do the ghosts. When I launched at him my father pinned me to the floor and told my mommy to call “them”. I bit him. He bled. 

I went to a different hospital. They didn’t put needles in my arms but they had me take off my clothes and shoes so I could put on white ones that itch my skin. My sneakers are held in storage they said and I have to wear the cloth ones they gave me. I don’t like them. I can feel the cold tiles beneath my feet.

Someone asked about my ghosts, she had me tell her everything they said. She was scary and her pen never stopped scratching against her clip board, it made the glittered top sparkle in the light. She asked about my daddy, ask me if he ever touched me “there”, then she did the same for my mommy and my brother. The ghosts told me to stop talking, for the first time I listened. 

They make me take pills. A blue one in the morning a white one at night. The white one makes me sleepy. The ghosts don’t talk to me anymore, at least when the doctors come. I think they are afraid of them. I still feel them though, I feel their cold little kisses press against my skull. They whisper at me at night when the sleep has yet to claim me. They tell me I need to go to the roof. I tried to ask what was up their. I never got an answer. 

The wind is angry again. I forget how I got up here. It’s so much higher than my old roof. I don’t want to hurt again but they keep yelling. I just want them to be happy. They keep yelling. For the last time I listen.


End file.
